A World Beyond
by alithealligator
Summary: Death had always been one of the few things that greatly vexed me. …People who die stay dead. They are not able to convey the message of what the afterlife is. [Chiriko Death Fic]


Author's Note: Alright kids, this fan-fiction is another Chiriko death fic, although I hope it's different enough so that it will be worth your time. I've decided to use the idea of 'heaven' that Miaka saw when she almost died in the test that Taiitsukun gave her; remember, the mirror and the demon thing? Oh, by the way, this is **not** a shounen-ai fic. You'll see what I mean once you've read the story, but just keep that in mind, okay?

I don't own any of the characters; they all belong to the lovely Yu Watase.

This fan-fiction is rated K+ not because there is any material which might be unsuitable for young children, but because it deals with the subject of death which might either be unsettling or hard to understand for people of a young age.

Thanks again to my friend Archana who read this through for me! Now, it's time for the story. Hope you enjoy!

Summary: Death had always been one of the few things that greatly vexed me. … People who die stay dead; they are not able to convey the message of what the after-life is. Chiriko Death Fic

---

Death had always been one of the few things that greatly vexed me. Most things, most facts can be proven by diligent research and the desire to know, but death is not one of them. People who die stay dead; they are not able to convey the message of what the after-life is.

However, I will not be as proud as to say that this thought passed through my mind as I lay there, feeling the breath leave my lungs and my heart slow. My entire mind was focused on my friends, on two of the greatest people I had ever known. I am truly grateful that my last living moment was with them; their faces will be prominent in my memory for the rest of time.

But as my vision faded to darkness and I felt my consciousness slipping away, I do remember thinking, 'What's next? What's to happen to me?' I remembered Nuriko then, and the small comfort that came with the idea of his presence filled me.

My perception of time had been warped. I couldn't remember how long a second, minute, hour, day or year lasted; all I knew was that I was in unfamiliar territory. For a very long while, I felt as if the laws of normal existence were being shattered. I was floating, although there was no force on my body in order to keep me that way. I felt as if I had grown in size and then like I had become very small; it was as if I were made of clay and the sculptor couldn't decide how large I should be. Even though I opened my eyes, I saw nothing. It was an infinite and solemn darkness that I felt would consume me if I were left to it for too long.

However, after what seemed like years but must have only been seconds, I was somewhere else. I remember being present in an area, although it was a strange but different state of being. I knew that I was there, but what 'there' was had been completely beyond my comprehension.

Fear of the unknown had overruled my curiosity. I kept my eyes firmly shut, my hands placed over my chest where the prayer wheel should have been, although there was no wound. My chest did not rise and fall as it had in life; this disconcerted me for quite some time, as it defied all of my previous understandings of existence. The only thing that kept me from true anxiety was my strange desire to know more, to understand all that I could.

It could have been seconds, it could have been weeks, but after time with myself I was able to have something that I knew was real, that I could be assured was not different.

"Chiriko!"

I opened my eyes at the sound of his voice. Nuriko had lifted me from the ground and into a sitting position, holding me against his chest with a grip that would have been uncomfortable if I could have felt pain. But now, his strength was what comforted me. Companionship, trust, and love with this person filled me with emotion to the point of tears. We both wept, although the reasons for our weeping were undoubtedly different.

As I embraced him, I saw the first glimpses of our surroundings. There was a light so pure that I felt as if I was seeing color correctly for the first time. Nuriko's hair, our skin, the multitudes of flowers that surrounded us was vivid and lush. Was this true beauty? I felt as if my sight alone was overloading me, disregarding the other senses.

I felt Nuriko's hands on my face, and my head was tilted up toward him. His tears glistened with a brilliance that made them seem as if they were diamonds. I could not bring myself to speak to him, and neither it seemed could he. Perhaps it was our raw, pure state that allowed us to be so genuine with our feelings; we had no reason to hide anything from each other.

My petite hand reached in order to wipe his tears from his cheek, and he smiled at me. His lips parted as my fingers touched his skin, his diamonds for tears now glistening on my hand.

"Not you," he first said to me. "Why must it have been you?" His expression had changed; his eyes contained a sadness I was not aware he had ever possessed. I stood on my knees in order to be at his height before I held him to myself, having no real answer to his question.

"It…" I began, trying to find words. "… was my time." It was strange; I felt as if I was comforting him for my own death. I felt for a moment as if I was not fully understanding my position; my life was over. There was no more. But I somehow remained focused on what was happening then.

He made a sound like a laugh and a sob, and I ran my fingers through his hair. "I couldn't have asked for more," I continued, although I was not sure if I was helping him understand or continuing his pain. "I died protecting my friends from a horrible fate."

Thankfully, Nuriko said nothing to this. I was not sure if I could elaborate as to what had happened. The ideas of Miboshi and my possession trailed through my mind like wisps of smoke, but they were blown away by the gusts of my concern for my fellow warrior.

"Please," I said, more quietly. I had meant to continue, but Nuriko had removed his head from my shoulder. I fell silent.

"How… are they?" he asked me, his eyes wide; he was looking into my own eyes as if the answer lay deep inside.

I smiled at him, although the true answer was not something I wanted to give him yet. I couldn't bring myself to lie to him, despite my desire to make him happy. I told him about the shinzaho, priestess of Seiryu, and the impending summoning, although I kept the details about my death to myself.

His face fell with this news, but I hurriedly added, "They will find a way. Everything will work out in the end…" Nuriko stared at me for a long while, before smiling once more.

"You're right," he said quietly, looking down towards his knees. I sat on my legs and placed one of my hands on his. He turned over his hand and held onto mine.

"We missed you so much," I said. "I missed you. I'm…" But what was I? Was I glad to be here, to be dead with him?

He had the same dilemma; I could see it on his face. "I've missed you too," he confessed, staring at our hands. "I have to admit I've… been lonely."

It was then I realized we were utterly alone. No other spirits resided with us.

Pity struck through me like a knife. "I won't let you be lonely anymore," I proclaimed, staring into his face.

He stared at me for a moment, his expression unreadable to me, but a small smile soon broke on his face. "I'm glad to hear that," he said quietly, squeezing my hand gently. I smiled back at him.

Our conversation stopped. However, the silence that followed was not an uncomfortable one; I can't be sure about how he felt, but I was happy to simply be with him. My hand remained in his; his grip was tight, as if he wanted to make sure I didn't leave. And I was more than willing to comply.

This was what death was. I felt assured that even if my life had been cut short, I could finally understand the biggest enigma of life, the after-life, and I felt at ease.


End file.
